There are many different amusement park rides, accommodating different thrill levels for the hundreds of millions of people visiting amusement parks each year. On most amusement park thrill rides such as roller coasters, cars are either equipped with lap restraints or over-the-shoulder restraints. This current situation limits the variability of ride experiences and sometimes fails to please all riders. Some park guests dislike lap restraints on certain attractions because they do not feel sufficiently secure; other riders complain that over-the-shoulder restraints diminish the thrill of openness and mobility on amusement park attractions. As a result, there seems to be a need for a greater breadth of options for amusement park guests in order to attract and satisfy more riders, on rides that do not necessarily require one specific type of restraint.
Similarly, most rides are limited in terms of where the rider is in relation to the track of the ride. The same track may provide completely different experiences if the rider is on top of the track, on the side of the track, or below the track. As a result, there seems to be a need for an amusement park ride that offers at least these three options, such that it attracts riders that seek to experience the different thrill levels associated with the position of the rider in relation to the track.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an amusement park ride that offers adjustable thrill levels through various permutations of changing the position of the car seat and/or changing the combination of body restraints for the rider in some rides.